


Drogi i księżyc na drogach

by NoeyBlanc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Inspired by Fanfiction, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoeyBlanc/pseuds/NoeyBlanc
Summary: Krótki wiersz napisany na podstawie opowiadania "Sny pustynne, prorocze, sny-pułapki"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Drogi i księżyc na drogach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kolorowa_posypka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolorowa_posypka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sny pustynne, prorocze, sny-pułapki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586840) by [kolorowa_posypka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolorowa_posypka/pseuds/kolorowa_posypka). 



-Dziękuję, że pokazałeś mi księżyc, ale miał ostre krawędzie i się skaleczyłem.

Skrzywiłem się na widok szkarłatnej cieczy i marzenia o znalezieniu bandaży w tej zakurzonej apteczce zaginęły w wrednej pustce.  
Kolejne ambitne marzenie (mam ich wiele) żeby owa ciecz na zawsze pozostała.

Tak intensywnie czerwona i zimna.

W zaistniałej sytuacji wygladam jak rasowy psychopata (ale nie wam to oceniać).  
Mógłbym coś zrobić z tą co chwila powiększającą się strużką.

Nie zrobię.  
Tak cholernie bojąc się, zachowuję się jak masochista (choć nie tobie to oceniać).  
"Śpij. I drogi, i księżyc na drogach ma ostre krawędzie".

**Author's Note:**

> Kartka na której napisałam ten wiersz jest opisana datą 2016. To dziwne bo ten fanfic opublikowałeś w 2018, możliwe, że zrobiłeś reupload?  
> Pamiętam, że czytałam też inne twoje opowiadania z Fma i wszystkie miały w sobie ten sam typ narracji i dobór słów, ale nie mogę ich teraz znaleźć :(  
> Jeśli usunęłeś je to mi powiedz bo mam zagwozdkę. 
> 
> W kazdym razie chciałam powiedzieć, że doceniam twoje prace. Były to pierwsze fanfiction jakie czytałam i wyrobiły mi gust.  
> Nie uważam, żeby ten wierszyk był szczytem moich umiejętności ale być może poczujesz coś (cokolwiek) na myśl nastoletniej dziewczynki, która napisała w uniesieniu wiersz zainspirowana twoim utworem :D  
> Pochylona na łóżku nad kartką z kalendarza rysująca obskurny kwadratowy księżyc ołówkiem, prawie roniąc łzy ze wzruszenia.


End file.
